The invention relates to the field of measurement of an electric current flowing in a cable.
The object of the invention is more particularly to provide a device for measuring an electric current flowing in a cable, comprising means for securing a flexible Rogowski core able to occupy an open position enabling engagement around the cable and a closed position designed to surround the cable.
It also relates to an assembly for measuring this current comprising at least one measuring device, and to a device for measuring power and energy comprising at least one such measurement sensor.